<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【TSN/ME】废品回收站今日收益上涨 by Essenae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310914">【TSN/ME】废品回收站今日收益上涨</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essenae/pseuds/Essenae'>Essenae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Social Network (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:08:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essenae/pseuds/Essenae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>没有逻辑，纯属搞笑</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Zuckerberg/Eduardo Saverin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【TSN/ME】废品回收站今日收益上涨</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Facebook总裁，知名IT人士马克·扎克伯格从苹果公司订购了一批笔记本电脑，并要求配送至爱德华多·萨瓦林的宅邸。他的这一行为引发了诸多猜测。<br/>
肖恩打开手机刷新了一下。<br/>
内网投票中得票最高的选项：CEO出于个人恩怨（你们懂的），高价购得前CFO住所，欲将其打造成新的办公地点。<br/>
“这是什么狗血肥皂剧展开，你们CEO要是有那份情商，华多还会变成前CFO？”<br/>
肖恩当然知道内情。<br/>
肖恩就坐在配送卡车对面违法停靠的私家车副驾驶座位上。<br/>
他略加思索，举起手机，构图都懒得找，咔嚓拍了一张马路对面的场景，配字“你们要的真相”，点击发布。<br/>
照片上前CFO从纸箱中抓出一台笔记本，当着马克的面往外墙上砸。地上还有至少七台电脑的残骸。马克背对着镜头，表情不明，爱德华多情绪激动，怒发冲冠。<br/>
他又想了想，补了句“其实不全是MacBook，也有几箱IBM的。”<br/>
然后肖恩把手机往仪表盘上一抛，忽视掉海啸般涌来的评论推送，撑着下巴继续观赏对面的好戏。</p><p>进度条拖回42小时前。<br/>
肖恩正在享受资本主义的灯红酒绿。左手搂着的女孩预定将成为他当晚的一夜情对象，对面的女孩想努力挤掉她的位置，但无论从颜值、身材还是谈吐角度来看她都没戏。<br/>
但是天注定他今晚无法去温柔乡遨游。<br/>
不速之客抱着笔记本电脑穿过嘈杂电音、地震舞池、致盲镭射和摇晃酒杯，准确落座在肖恩斜对面。<br/>
“我想通了，我要和华多复合。”马克宣布。<br/>
“噢，好的，我知道了，你可以走了。”肖恩说。<br/>
两位夜店美女选手似乎对这个展开有些不知所措。<br/>
“不，你不懂，我必须和华多复合，你需要帮助我。”<br/>
“嗯，好的，我知道了，请你走吧，我有自己的事要操心，祝你复合成功。”肖恩搂紧女孩柔软香肩，喂给她一口酒，女孩咯咯笑起来。<br/>
“我的决策是经过深思熟虑的，我已经为了这个念头72小时没睡了，尽管我知道缺乏睡眠会引起注意力无法集中、负面情绪积累、免疫机能下降、运动能力失衡、思维反应速度降低，但我必须和华多复合。”<br/>
“错，你需要这个。”眼看是甩不掉这位情伤总裁了，肖恩对着过道伸长胳膊打了个响指：“服务生！给这位来一杯威士忌！”<br/>
“我已经和华多通话探讨过这个问题了，”马克情绪异常亢奋，挥手扫落一排酒瓶，掰开笔记本电脑摆在桌子中央，“这是我们的通话录音。”他把音量调到最高，按下三角形播放按钮。<br/>
“喂，你好，这里是马克。我想要问一下我们有可能复合吗？你需要我怎么做？”<br/>
肖恩一口啤酒喷了出来。“负分开头。”他点评道，抓过纸巾抢救自己的衣服。<br/>
“你在开玩笑吗，马克，在你做了那些事之后？我能做什么，砸了Facebook全部服务器？那我可成了千古罪人了。”爱德华多说。<br/>
“服务器不可以砸，这个不可以……电脑呢，我记得你上次砸了我的MacBook，我提供一车电脑，你可以消气吗？”<br/>
“……随便你吧。”对面挂断了电话。<br/>
肖恩和两个女孩笑得前仰后合。<br/>
“所以你想怎么做？”肖恩问。<br/>
“我已经订购了一批MacBook，它们正在配送途中，根据目前定位和交通状况分析，明天下午四点前它们就能抵达华多家门口。当然，考虑到华多上次砸MacBook可能是因为我当时正在使用MacBook，而我也使用过IBM公司的产品，因此我同时订购了一些IBM的备用。看他怎么挑吧，都是全新的。”<br/>
“你真的很缺乏睡眠。”<br/>
“先生，您的酒。”<br/>
马克没打算去碰它，肖恩身边的美人一把夺过了杯子。<br/>
“好了好了，你今晚喝的够多了——”肖恩伸手想把杯子从她手里抢下来。<br/>
女孩躲开他，一甩手把威士忌全倒在了马克的卷发上。<br/>
“砸电脑？全新的电脑？世界早晚要被你们有钱有权的神经病毁完——你是搞计算机的吧？你知道计算机硬件含有多少有色金属吧？你们砸电脑砸得爽了，残废的电脑往废品站一丢就不管，废电脑被拆解开，卖到东南亚和中国，血汗工厂用落后的手段提炼里面的有色金属，把当地环境污染得和比被贫铀弹打击过的海湾地区还完蛋，你们关心过么？你们没有，你们只关心你们自己，地球毁灭了你们也有钱去建火星基地。成亿的人口这辈子连电脑都见不到，你就这么浪费一车，太伟大了，扎克伯格先生。”<br/>
女孩在马克和肖恩的目瞪口呆中摔杯子走人。<br/>
肖恩对面的女孩尴尬耸肩：“抱歉，她是环境系的，可能是职业病吧……”<br/>
不等肖恩挽留，她也跑了，留下肖恩和马克面面相觑。</p><p>进度条后拉10小时。<br/>
马克和肖恩站在商场正厅，画风与周围环境格格不入。确切地说，格格不入的只有马克，肖恩还是一种可塑性很强的生物，他已经成功和柜台后的女孩眉目传情1分钟了。<br/>
“来这里有什么意义？”缺乏睡眠的马克眩晕地扫视过一排LED灯管拼出的炫目品牌名。<br/>
“你不是想要复合吗？你为什么不尝试一下正常人类男性的求爱方式呢，比如买礼物。我知道，这里不够高档，都是些普通小玩意——但是华多也不缺钱，重要的是心意，是吧！”<br/>
马克受到教育，诚恳点头。<br/>
“去吧！”肖恩友好地拍打马克的后背，力度大到后者差点把早餐的华夫饼交代出来。<br/>
马克踏着虚浮的步子前进，肖恩摸到一溜长椅坐下，打开了涂鸦跳跃。<br/>
25分钟后，涂鸦火箭鞋失效，踩空掉下深渊。<br/>
肖恩微微抬头，发现他的光源被一名杵在他眼前的马克挡住了。<br/>
“你好好逛了么？买了什么？”<br/>
马克举起迷你包装纸袋：“护手霜。”<br/>
“护手霜？”<br/>
“护手霜。”<br/>
“护手霜？”<br/>
“你是复读机吗？”<br/>
“护手霜？你认为护手霜能为你挽回华多的心吗？”<br/>
还不如买心脏起搏器来的实在。<br/>
“冬天空气湿度较低，他在室外砸完一车电脑，可能会冻得手疼。”<br/>
“你可真贴心。来，我教你，求复合要买点恒久远的东西，小摆件、首饰、手表这类。不过我通常是送女孩子的，我也不知道这些对你的华多有没有用。”<br/>
马克仿佛即将溺水的人见到了救生圈，紧紧攥住肖恩两腕，原本由于困乏而暗淡的双眸闪烁出诡异的光：“对的！肖恩！戒指！”<br/>
“醒醒，你是要复合，不是要求婚。”肖恩额上冒出几丝冷汗。柜台后的女孩小心翼翼地观察了他俩一会，假装什么都没看见地扭开头。</p><p>“你好，我想要定制一对男式对戒，一名佩戴者是我，另一名佩戴者，”马克抽出一打资料，“身高6英尺，体型瘦削，戒圈19号，手部肤色RGB数值是R190、G152、B126，照片在这里——”<br/>
“停一下，先生，这些无关紧要的信息先放一放，”设计师打断了他，“请问有什么设计上的需求？”<br/>
“需求？”<br/>
“比如说，纪念你们之间最甜蜜的事件——”<br/>
“柯克兰窗户上的公式。”马克脱口而出。<br/>
“什么？”<br/>
“公式。”<br/>
“呃……你是想在戒指上刻一个公式吗？”</p><p>“你到底明不明白我们之间的问题到底在哪！”寒风中，爱德华多的双颊染上两片红晕，不知是气的还是冻的。他用力吸了两下鼻子，不知气该往哪里撒，终是没再接过马克递来的新电脑，狠狠跺了跺脚，就像脚下踏的是马克的尸体似的，气急败坏地逃开了。<br/>
他在哭吗？马克怔在原地。<br/>
“无所谓，我已经订了去新加坡的机票，从此你不会再看到我了。”爱德华多声音很轻，咬字几乎要消散在寒风里。<br/>
马克张嘴闭嘴，闭嘴张嘴，又张嘴闭嘴，像是一条在缸里吐泡泡的观赏鱼。<br/>
“你……你不能走。不能。”<br/>
“……放过我吧。”爱德华多脖颈仰起一道优美的弧线，仿佛一只骄傲的天鹅：“马克，我们在一起这么多年，最后你就没什么想对我说的吗？”<br/>
马克·扎克伯格的心目中，神圣的自己永远不会犯错，爱德华多深知这一点。<br/>
“对不起。”<br/>
爱德华多脚下一顿。<br/>
“对不起。我是真心的，我真的是个混蛋……我对你做了那么多混账事，想求你原谅已经不可能了吧，”马克似乎是苦笑了一声，继续道，“但是我放不下，不甘心，所以想最后赌一次，赌你会不会给我机会。我下决心到这个地步，就不用保证什么了吧？或者你想要我保证什么？”<br/>
爱德华多回过头，惊讶地扬眉看着他。<br/>
“要不我先送你个礼物表达诚意？我订了戒指，可是还在工期中，先用这个凑合一下吧。”他递出护手霜。<br/>
爱德华多哑然失笑。<br/>
“你给我这个东西做什么，当润滑剂的话也太昂贵了吧？”<br/>
肖恩看到两人周围突变的氛围，蹭到驾驶座上，摇下车窗吹了声呼哨，大笑着开车溜了。</p><p>-fin-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>